The family I never knew how much I hated
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

-1_Here we go, no really summary. Title says it all. After the second game._

Disclaimer: Don't own Cooper gang or any person from the game. Only own my own characters.

Sly was reading a trying to sleep on the couch. He spent the entire night, working the family trade. Well, the one he knew. His mom side was still a mystery. He was about to fall asleep when a shrill, nasally voice broke in.

"Sly get up here."

"Soon," Sly took the cushion and rammed on his head. "After I get a few hours of sleep."

"I fond something about your mother." At that, Sly jumped up and ran stairs to the basement. He ignored the ramp made for Bentley, after what happened. They made the basement into the turtle new room and research room.

"What is it?" Sly asked with a yawn.

"Well it's not much; it seems like a man named Terry Morton died, but it took me a long time to get this." He showed a picture of somewhat old raccoon.

"Morton? Sound like some kid of fish."

"Well Terry had a younger sister, Nancy, and she happened to been married to a certain thief. It was harder to find the a connection between those two."

"Wait, you're saying you know my mother family side."

"No Sly," Bentley was shaking his head. "But if go right now we might some things that could help us find them."

"Murray, get-a-packing, we're going to? Wait, where was he?"

"It seems in a small town next to our old hometown."

"Well, let's go."

Later that day

Bentley pulled it off. He managed to get three airplane tickets (first class ) for that day, got Sly to stop bouncing of the walls, got the van in sent to their destination, made Sly get packed up, made Murray go on the plane after telling him his 'baby' would be there. Murray was trying open a bag of peanuts on his left, Sly was beginning to bounce around on his right which was stop with a death glare. He had learned how do to that years ago. He had a headache the size of a bag of peanuts. He was just about to sleep when he head a loud voice.

"Hello passenger, this is the captain speaking. We will be landing soon."

The voice made the headache worse. 'What next?' Bentley thought to himself. Murray made it worse. He punched the bag and it finally opened with a big bang. 'Why?' He started to bang his head against the front seat.

Thirty minutes later

"We said we were sorry, Bent." Sly was apologizing for millionths time.

"Please, shut up Sly."

Murray turned his head to look at his friends. Sly had Bentley install a turning chair. Since Bentley didn't not want to move, the had strapped his wheelchair to the van holders. He stifled a chuckle.

"Ok guys, if Bent is right we should be in town right about now," He made a right and sure enough, there was a town. They drove all the way to the end of town, made a few more turns. "Here we go."

They stopped in front of impressive house. It was like a small mansion, but not so. After parking and getting Bentley out, Murray hid the van.

"Lets go, lets go." Sly said running to the front door where Bentley was picking the lock.

"Wait up." He had to wait for his pink hippo friend.

"So lets go."

They entered the house. They moved to the living room.

"Ok guys, here's the plan," Bentley pulled a map of the house. "So Sl- ahh!"

The floor parted and cage went up locking them in.

"What is going on. Bent.?"

"I don't kno- what is that smell?"

"I don't kno." Sly fell to the ground with Murray. Bentley would have done the same, if he hadn't been stopped by the seat belt.

_Who is doing this? How is this being done? More answer tomorrow, same fanfic website, same fanifc story. Review please. _


	2. Chapter 2

-1_So here we go, someone has knocked out the Cooper gang. Who is it. Or __**they**__. No, it__'__s it. Or is it? The five review applies unless I get at least 250 on it,_

Disclaimer: I don't Cooper gang, I own Terry Morton Nancy Morton and the 'organize' and its people.

"Mr. Cooper, please wake up." A stern, somewhat strict voice told him.

"Five more minutes Bent." Sly said 90 asleep, 1 awake and 9 just to torment his friend.

"Mr. Cooper, wake up." It was more stern, more strict.

"Five more minutes." He groaned. He tightened up in a small ball.

"Mr. Cooper, wake up _now_."

He bolted up. It remind him a high school teacher, Mr Farnoptes. He was always picking on Sly, always accused Sly of sleeping class whenever he had put his head down on his desk. Of course sometimes he was actually asleep. He then noticed that Bent was next to him on his right on a bed. Then he noticed that he was on his own bed. He looked around his pink friend to no avail.

"Over here Mr. Cooper." The voice commanded him. Sly looked straight and saw a big black grizzly bear. He was dress in a black suit.

"Who are you?" Sly asked him.

"You can call me Heid Ruska," Sly gave a dumb look. "My parents loved these kinds of names"

"Ok. Where are we?"

"Cannot say. Come along."

"Wait, what about my friends? And where is Murray?"

"Wake up Bentley and I will show you where Murray is." The grizzly bear said with a calm voice.

"Hey Bent wake up." Sly nudged his friend. Bentley replied with a mummer. Sly growled and whispered something in his ears. Bentley shot up and yelled.

"What are you talking about? Nine times nine is 81 not 18!" Bentley yelled at Sly. Sly was grinning his face off. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Good, now come along."

"Wait, where are we? And who are you?" Bentley asked.

"Cannot tell you. My name is Heid Ruska."

"Where is"

"Come along now." He order the two. The two friends looked to each other.

"Should we Bent?"

"Yeah." Sly helped Bentley into his chair. The two followed the black bear. They left the white bedroom, and entered a white hall.

"Crap, what's with all the white?"

"The whiteness helps with makes everything feel like the business."

"And what is your business?" Bentley asked jogging to keep up.

"I'll tell you when we get to Murray," They turned a corner and saw the van with a bunch of people crowding around it. They were all wearing the same outfit. When Heid Ruska saw this, he got mad. "I told you only five to guard Murray." All men and women jumped and about half ran past them. Sly noticed that is was a mixed of all kinds of Animals.

"Whoa!" Bentley yelled. Someone had knocked his chair down and rest hit him which made him spin in circles. A pink head popped out the open. Heid Ruska had ran after the Animals who knock Bentley down.

"Bentley!" The pink hippo ran to help his friend. Sly was already trying to lift the chair up with difficult. With Murray help, they lifted the chair right side up. Heid Ruska had came back soon as had done it.

"Sorry about that." Heid Ruska came back in a calm voice, leading them out.

"So are you _now_ going to tell us where we are?" Sly forcefully.

"We are a classified location."

"Ok, are you going to tell us what the work is?" He took them up the elevator.

"We are an organization that does not truly exist. We deal with problems that could lead to catastrophic problems. We like to think of ourselves as the UN secret-service."

"Wait you're telling you're spies?" Sly asked with a grin.

"Please Sylvester, take this seriously."

"Don't call me that," Sly said with serious voice. "So why did you kidnap us?"

"Actually, we didn't. You three tripped the alarm system."

"Why would my uncle have that?"

"Come on Sylvester, think about it." Sly shot him a glare and replied with,

"You're telling me he was part of this?"

"That is right Sylvester. His family including your mom and your brother Coy."

"My family were, wait… did you say brother?" They were near a bunch of offices with windows in front. There were Animals in there working on some paperwork.

"Yes. He is in there." He stopped in front of a office. They saw raccoon inside sitting in front of a bookcase with plants in concert vases in each corner. Sly ran inside alone. The raccoon looked up from his work and stared at him.

"Sly?"

"Yeah. Are you Coy?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this." Sly was flabbergast. Coy stood up and grabbed Sly in big bear hug.

"Coy Morton is your twin brother Sylvester," Heid Ruska stood in the doorway. Slys friends were watching from outside. "Of course you two have some differences." It was true. While Sly was kind-of short, Coy was tall. Sly was kind-of wimpy while Coy was almost buff as Murray. Sly was not fazed by this, after all they lived different lives.

"So Coy, how long have you been working here? Five, ten years?" Sly asked with a grin. Unfortunately for Sly, he did not see Heid Ruska wince and walk out. Coy looked away and scratched his head.

"Actually Sly, I have been doing this almost as long you have been stealing. Even longer Sly."

"What? Why didn't you get me? And where were you?"

"I was with Uncle Terry ."

"So you two never came to get me?!" Sly was getting angry.

"Listen Sly, we weren't allowed to."

"So this 'great' organization didn't let me be with someone from my family. Why the hell?"

"The risk of exposing the organization was too great for you to come."

"So you picked this crap over me?" Sly was extremely angry.

"The 'crap' was in the family line for years." Coy said with almost the same anger as Sly had. After hearing this; Bentley, Murray and the black bar all backed up.

"What?! Our family business is thievery, not this spy crap!"

"Spy crap!?" Coy yelled at Sly. "You know what?! As the older brother, **I** should have the family craploom!" He held the Thievius Raccoonus in his hand. "As my first act is it to burn the craploom! You know Clockwork had the right idea to rid the world of thieves like you!" He whipped out a lighter and started to burn the book.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Sly tackled Coy, making Coy dropping the book. As the book fell, a little arm came out. It was spurting water out to put the fire out, saving the book. Sly started to punch Coy. Coy grabbed Sly by the collar and slammed him into the book case. Sly stood up, let out a war cry and jumped kicked Coy, knocking him into the table. Co and Sly gave more and more punch, kicks and all in between. Coy throw Sly against the windows and jumped at him. Sly saw this and kicked him into the bookcase. After many hits, it started to fall forward. Coy side-steeped it, but Sly went for it and threw his to the fallen back of the bookcase. Coy rolled backwards into the plant. Coy picked it up and threw it at Sly. Sly dogged it, making it crash, but he did get hit on the right side. Sly went back and grabbed the other one. Coy ran towards him, not really seeing the vase. Sly threw it and hit him in the chest. Coy was knocked backwards to the barely standing table. Coy pushed the vase off and saw Sly jump-n-punch him. The extra weight sent the table down. The two raccoons were on the ground, just brawling. The raccoons were bleeding badly. They both had a number of very bad bruises.

"This has gone for enough." Heid Ruska said surprising Bentley and Murray. He slammed the door and pushed some buttons on his watch. The room of the two brothers was filled with a pink air and the two raccoon fell asleep.

_Whoa. Sly has his first glance at his family, and his first sibling fight. Five review rule. More of this next chapter, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _


	3. Chapter 3

-1_I know I__'__m breaking my own rules, but that__'__s what rules are made for. Breaking them. Evil laugh goes on for x amount of time._

"SLY!!! You damn jerk. I lost fifty thousand dollars thanks to you." I yell.

"What do you mean?" Sly asked in a scared voice.

"I had a bet on the fight and look what happened."

"You mean, you bet I would win?"

"No, I bet Coy would win. But you had to make it a tie. I'm going to have to break your leg." I come near him with a bat. He is strapped down.

"Please no!"

"If you do twenty thefts nude, I won't break your legs."

"What?! Fine."

Disclaimer: I don't Sly, Bentley, Murray and Carmelita. I do own Heid Ruska(kind of), the organization, Nancy Morton Terry Morton and Coy Morton.

Sly's head was spinning. He tried to open his eyes, but that was hurting like ten migraines. He managed to open them a creak.

"Good, Sylvester. You are wake," A calm voice broke in. Sly ripped opened his eye. That felt like twenty bikini wax at once. Sly, of course, never had one. Sly, of course, couldn't keep from swearing. "Are quite done?"

Sly turned his head, once again major pain, to Heid Ruska. Sly eyes weren't very focused, but he guessed he was in the same room when he first woke up.

"What happened?" Sly voice came rigged.

"You fought one of the organization toughest, smartest, strongest and best agent. And you held you ground against him. How do you feel?"

What Sly said would bring this story from K+ to T. (Sorry) After all said and done, Heid Ruska eyes were widen.

"Ok. Do you think you can get up?"

Sly groaned and tried to push himself up. He quickly realized that his right arm was in a sling. Sly let out more words that bring this up to M rating. Sly was halfway up when he nearly fell backwards. A big hand from behind him caught him and help him.

"Take it easy Sly." A concerned voice came.

"Thanks Murray." With Murray help, Sly had his leg over the bed. He was a total wreck. Two black eyes easily seen from his mask, some fur missing, his tail was near bare, and his body was all black from bruises along with his right arm in a sling.

"Here Sly." Bentley rolled over to him handing the Cooper cane. Sly a loopy grin for a second. 'The Cooper cane. Along with the…'

"Wait. Where's my book?"

"Here Sly." Bentley held it up. Sly grabbed it violently from his best friend. Sly could see that it was slightly burned and a few pages were smudged. Sly dropped his jaw and start to shake. Heid Ruska grabbed it away.

"If you want Sylvester, we could fix for you." He said with a calm voice.

"Do it," Sly voice was dark and threatening. "So where is Mr Morton?"

"If I tell you, what will you do?"

"Beat his face in for touching my family book. For nearly burning it and ruining it, I will kill him."

Everyone looked shocked by Sly bold words.

"Sly, you're not serous, are you?" Murray asked.

"Hell ya. He had no right to insult my family. Now if you don't mind," Sly pushed off the table. He didn't even move a step before his feet left the ground. Sly let a startled cry. Murray grabbed his tail and lifted him in the air. "Murray! Put me down now!" Sly was moving like crazy. Unfortunately for Sly and his ego, he couldn't hit Murray or anyone. He was started to swear when the bear put his paw over Sly moth.

"Sylvester, if promise to keep the swearing at a low and promise not kill Coy, we will fix the Thievius Raccoonus perfectly. Is this fine with you, Sylvester?" He moved to the door where a brown rat was waiting and handed it over.

"I told you not to call me Sylvester!" Sly snapped.

"What else do you want me to call you? Sylvester James Andrew Copper does have a lot of choices."

Sly still in the air, baring his fangs, "Sly is fine," Turning his head to Murray, "Down. Now."

"Do you promise?" The bear came back and put his face inches away from Slys face.

"Yes! Down, now!" The brown rat ran.

Murray dropped Sly on the bed. Sly looked pissed beyond belief.

"If you want, you can sit outside and wait, ok?" Hied Ruska spoke like adult to a kid. Sly gripped his cane with his left hand and hobbled out as fast he could. Murray hold him. Bentley sighed and turned his head to the bear.

"Sly is never like this. We never seen him like this." Bentley defending his friend.

"Neither is Coy. He is usually just like Sylv-Sly. He is loyal, kind to his fellow agents, he takes time to help train the newbie agents. He was always wanting to meet Sly. I thought it was this would be a great surprise for him with this. I mean, they are exactly like. Just with different lives."

"I guess same do repel."

The bar looked that the turtle like he grew a second arm. "Repel? More like fire and dynamite in a fine-china shop next to fireworks."

The two kept on saying how bad they were together until they reached the door. Murray was sitting on Slys left side. Sly was gripping the Copper cane hard. Sly turned his head to the bear.

"Now what?" Slys voice was filled with anger. This made the turtle and hippo look nervous. This was a side of Sly they had never seen. And it was violent.

"I will show you three around some more, and then we'll talk more about what to do."

"Fine." Slys voice was filled of mock and anger. This was not their friend.

"Good." Hr led the a different way. After a few minutes of walking, limping, and wheeling they came into a computer geek paradise. Millions of computers were in used by all types of Animals.

"What is this?" Bentley asked, his voice was shaking and was extremely excited.

"Only one of the many floors of computers in use to monitor the world for any extreme danger." The bear replied calmly.

"How powerful?" Bentley asked nearly in shocked. The bear leaned in and whispered something. At that, Bentley fainted.

"Uh, Mr Ruska?" Sly asked in a small voice.

"Yes Sly?"

"Could you, um, find where my dad is buried?" As to make sure his fathers grave would not be attacked by anyone, they buried him in a unknown location. Unfortunately for Sly, they never told him where. Bentley never could find where.

"We know but I cannot and will not tell you."

"What?! Why?!" Sly shouted out so loud that a few Animals turned to see what happened and it also woke up Bentley.

"Not my place to say."

"Whose is it?!" Sly was yelling loud.

"Sly, please control your voice."

"Whose is it?" Sly had such a glare that if Murray and Bentley hadn't been with him for the last few minutes, they would not be able to tell this was Sly.

"Mr Morton." The bear said calmly as ever. Sly responded with a grunt.

"Well Bent, we'll going to do a hell of a lot searching." Sly frowning.

"Moving along, then." He led them out, needing to push Bentley out, leading them up a elevator to next floor. He led them a considerably small room with a small bunch of people seating down in chairs with weird hats on facing a glass plane. There was a single chair left.

"What's this?" Murray asked.

"This is our virtual simulator. He can train our men in anything," He went to them. "Computer, stop program." The Animals snapped their heads to the bear.

"What going on sir?" A single dog asked.

"Why not you gentlemen and ladies race this grade A racer?" He gave a good slap to Murray's back. A few said they had to leave. There were only five people left. Hied Ruska motion to a chair. Murray sat down. "Just remove you're gloves and hat and put these ones please," Murray did as told and put new ones on. He turned his head to Sly and Bentley. "Now watch the screen, Bentley and Sylvester."

"Toldyounotcallmethat!" Sly yelled it so fast in was one breath.

"Sorry James."

"You're asking for it." Sly growled at the bear.

"Fine, Sly. Watch the screen, Sly."

The somewhat-pissed raccoon and the turtle looked at the screen. The floor started to change into a race track. Then the most unbelievable thing happened. They saw a race car that they both new that was the car of Murray's dream. But that was not the unbelievable. A pink head poked and it was Murray' head.

"Whoa! This the greatest." They heard Murray from both the screen and next to them. A few more cars appeared.

"Hey, how about one lap?" The bear asked to the screen. All the Animals driving the cars on the screen, who were same ones on the chairs next to them.

"Ok" Murray answered. The heard a count down from three, two one. Go! Murray hit the gas. The racers did not go easy on Murray. They when around a lot of turns and after a ten minutes they were heading back to the finish line. Murray was in the lead with two cars directly behind him. Then at the last second, the first car broke off with second car behind it and then broke ahead, so Murray came in third place. They screen came went black. The Animals took off the hats and gloves. Murray didn't move.

"Murr?" Sly asked with concern.

"That. Was. Awesome." Murray took off the hat and gloves and shoved on his own. Then he ran to talk with the Animals that beat him to talk about how they did so well. After a few minutes the bear went to the crowd, yanked out the hippo by the ear and dragged him over.

"Let's go."

"We'll talk." Murray yelled to the Animals.

"So _now_ where, Hiedy?"

"What did you call me, Cooper?" The bear asked with anger.

"Hiedy. After all, you call me by a nickname, so I thought I can do the same."

"Grow up, Sly."

"So where are we going?" Bentley asked to cover for his rude friend.

"Are you three hungry?" With some 'yah', he led them out and to the next room which was a huge- lunchroom?

"Whoa." Sly looked at this huge place.

"What do you serve here?" Murray asked.

"Everything." Was the calm voice. "You get your food over there." Two ran, leaving Bentley behind. Until he flew up past them, beating them to it. Murray came back with trays and trays of different foods and drinks. Bentley managed to beat him with more trays filled with a lot vegetables and fruits. Sly came back only with one tray with a hamburger, large amount of fries and a big soda filled with the best, coke®.

"Why did you take one thing Sly?" Bentley asked digging in.

"Yah, why Sly?" Murray asked wolfing it down fast.

"Cause I wanted it." Sly said eating faster then both of them. After they all finshed it Hied stood up, with a smile tugging at the corners o his mouth.

"If you thr-"

"Um, Ruska?"

"Yes Sly?"

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall two doors to the right and across the other side."

Sly was already out just when he heard 'two doors right'. He had some truble getting in, but he justed used his back so he get in backwards.

"Hello, are you lost Coy?" A female voice asked. Sly whipped around to see he was in small, pink bathroom that had no urinals. Sly had entered the women washroom. He saw a very beautiful-that could rival Carmelita owns-female raccoon in the same black suit that everyone wore. "Wait, you're not Coy, you're his twin brother Sly, right? The name is Emily." She held out her paw waiting for Sly to shake her paw. Sly shake the paw and said.

"Um, thanks and where is the?"

"Across the hall. And you know what?" She walked to the door. "You are much cuter than him." She left him in the room for five seconds until he realized he had to leave. He check that no one was watching and ran to the men's room using his back again.

"Great. You're here," A sarcastic voice grumbled from the sinks. "Do have trouble figuring out which bathroom to use?"

Sly whipped his head to see his brother, Coy.

"I must be in the wrong one. Sine you're here, I must room for dumb Animals." Sly responded was lame.

"You have no right to call yourself a Cooper."

"What?!"

"I thought all Coopers where supposed to gents and not jump to conclusions. Maybe I ha a good reason to not see you?"

"Like what?! Being a insult to all Coopers?!"

The door open wide behind him.

"Coystine Andrew James Morton, what are you doing here?!" The bear yelled at the older raccoon.

"I'm just proving how I am not an insult to my mother, sir."

"And how's that, Coystine?" Sly yelled at his brother.

"I morn my parents death. I go there grave every time my birthdays comes. I never had a festive birthday because I care about them. When's the last time you did it?" Coy sneared at Sly.

"Shut it!" Sly yelled at him. He knew Coy was right. "Did you say sir to him?" Sly gestured to the bear.

"Yah, dumbass, he's my higher officer. It means-"

"I know what it means! You lied to me!" Sly tuned, dropped the Cooper Cane and grabbed Hied Ruska gun. He pointed it at Coy.

"Thanks for proving my point. I mean you'll be the first Cooper kill someone in anger and the first Cooper murder in history. Good for you, you will shame you're family forever and forever." Coy word's hit Sly right in the face.

"Sly, give me my gun now." Hied order him. Sly, who was overwhelming threw the gun in the far corner.

"Now I have work that is I can be proud to do." He walked forward, hitting Sly on side on purpose, knocking him down. The bear ran to the leaving raccoon.

"Sly!" Bentley and Murray ran forward. "Are you ok?" It was bad question. Sly had tucked in his knees and looking a his feet.

"Mr Cooper, Mr Hippo, Mr Turtle I'm sorry what has happened." Hied Ruska came back in calm voice.

"Why did you show us this place?"" Sly asked in a small voice.

"I was order to show this base in case you three decide to join us by my bosses. I see this was a bad idea."

"Murr, Bent, you guys can stay. I see how much you _love_ it here," He turned his head to the bear. "You can dropped me at _my_ Paris base." Sly tried to stand, but fell.

"You're right Sly, we do want to work here. But we like hell we will," Everyone at Bentley. He never swore. Sly swore when stubbed his toes, accidentally hit mini-Sly with his own cane. Murray even swore when Sly accidentally dropped paint on his van. But Bentley swearing? That was wrong. "We wont leave you for your bro. If you said you want to work here, we would join.

"Fine. Anyone works here, get out now." A bunch of men opened stale doors and ran out. "So Sly, did you go the can?" The bear asked from the door. Sly looked up for a second and moaned. "When you wake up, you'll be in you're hideout." He stepped out, closing the door. A few second later the door slid down and they heard a lot planes moving, closing all air vents so they would be the only ones affected by the knock-out gas.

Later in their hideout.

Murray and Bentley woke and where outside of Sly's room at the same time.

"Sly? Are you are ok?" Murray asked.

"Keep out," A rough, firm anger voice came out. The two worried animals opened the door. They saw a pouting raccoon "I said keep out! But it's not my fault a fatass dumbass like you can understand! To go down, eat another fifty pound of fucking food, you asshole!" Murray looked hurt and stunted.

"Sly" Bentley started.

"How about this, nerd king. Me minus you two equals happy for me! Go that kinng geek?! Now get your damn ass's out of my room!" Sly picked up a glass and threw it at them. It missed and hit the door post above them. They ran out. Sly stood up, ran fast using the fast motion from B.F Cooper. The two friends ran don they ramp they had built for Bentley new problem. They sat in the living room, hoping that their friend would come to his senses. After waiting twenty minutes, they headed to Bentley's room in the basement. He had a few extra beds in a hidden room if ever they needed it. They did hear some things coming from Sly's room. What they didn't hear was him crying.

_Longest chapter ever. Last one, too. Meant it to be shorter than this. More of this next chapter, same fanfic website, same fanfic story. _

Ps if anyone figures where my catch phrase came from, send to me by private messages and will get the next chapter info of story choice for free.


End file.
